


旧事重提

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 是AU，晓不晓得背景设定都无所谓，只是科长跟塞尔玛都四十出头的一种情况下的迷之发散。只是单纯想写写自己的船，雷文ooc警告，预警先打了注意避雷。有中年男女人没有爱没有情但是有亲一下的发展，有调侃塞尔玛社畜的发展，有关于岁月是把杀猪刀之类要素的描写。我醒脾蛮怪的，发展就是……写喜欢的船。印象里科长一直是那种素颜美人的感觉，写一写而已，其他要说的没了，不要脸打个作品tag吧。
Kudos: 3





	旧事重提

残响乐团的演出又要持续到深夜。作为经纪人，塞尔玛只得等着，没有加班工资，还要安抚随行的名为保镖实则是暗杀事务所的家伙们，被压迫仿佛已经变成了他人那儿一种约定俗成的事实，是个人都会调侃一番他现在血压和眼压一起飙升的零零七工作。

这能换回来什么呢？冷了热热了冷的盒饭罢了，而且他还得再订三份一模一样的，普鲁托又总能绝妙地迂回过他申请的经费报销。

塞尔玛又一次叹了气，然而没有得到任何回复。

柳真低下头，用筷子的尖端拨弄着因为反复加热而变得干瘪坚硬的米粒，然后夹住几块零散的碎骨头挑到塑料盒盖里面。她鬓角的头发也跟着垂落了，露出耳后颈侧一大片有些苍白的皮肤。

女人的面容和塞尔玛印象里的那张脸合不上多少，没有圆润的面颊和总是翘起来的眉毛，还多了凸显出许多憔悴的眼袋，不过边角倒是还有着以前的风貌，虽然没有了那种可以称得上是幼稚的意气风发，但这个看似沉稳了许多的人一旦开口却还是带着过往的憨直。塞尔玛还记得她对着合同里面的文字套路头疼的表情，或许她压根也就没有看出来多少。不过，他大抵是没有资格评头论足的，因为他也一样是到了中年，说要往上爬，最后倒是落得了一个爬不上去也掉不下来连抽身都难的位置。

塞尔玛扯了扯嘴角，感觉喉咙一阵发痒的干涩，像是被什么东西噎住，可他们这些人也就只能一边在外边吃着盒饭一边等里面的演出结束了。不会有多余的票，也不会有留给他们的座位。男人扫视了一圈，看到天满和瓦伦汀倚靠在装饰石柱上投下的影子，他们站了一天，身形不免歪斜；还有停留在台阶下面吵闹的渡鸦，白色中间掺入了的个头庞大的黑色鸟儿正拍打翅膀驱赶周围想份上一杯的鸽群。

然后他收回视线，重新把那落在柳真的肩头。他猜测女人还是和以前一样拿着她的刀，所以才久违地打电话过去，结果倒是同他想的没什么分别，就连挂名的广告语都还是他当年想的那句老的、改都不带改动。然而这和他早就没有了关系，如果不是笑面不愿意接海外的生意，估计还轮不到他们，而塞尔玛只是从一家的经纪人变成了另一家的经纪人罢了，连招来的新人都不大认识，与他们也全然合不来，等到这波演出结束打飞的回去的时候就该分道扬镳了。

“所以你真的金盆洗手了。”

“……做这一行的哪里来的金盆洗手这种说法啊。”

“那为什么不去找食指？那是最听命令的帮派了吧。”

“优先级更高的是他们自个儿的指令，别告诉我你没看到前几个月发生的恶性袭击。苍蓝残响那家伙不想搞出那种动静。”

他想了想签合同之前那段短促的对话，意识到这似乎是他们这么些年来的第一次重新听到对方的声音。倒是还记得这么个人，不过从来没想过重新联系，就算她的名字一直躺在电话簿的列表里面，却也总有意无意地径直划过，于女人来说应当也是差不多的一种心态。随着塞尔玛的回忆清晰起来，他意识到起头的那一句并不是个疑问句。那时候柳真从一堆印满了字的a4纸里面抬起头来，黑眼睛里面还残留着三分的红，很奇妙，声音又平缓又疏离。

塞尔玛早年当过一阵子柳真待着的事务所的老板，说是老板，平日里还要负责表面上遮掩的差事、面子工程、招揽活计，几乎像个跑堂似的处理那些杂活，那时候这女人只负责拿起刀来砍人，凌厉的眼睛里纯粹得很，憨直到一眼能望到底。他跟她合作了一阵，但觉得不爽，很快便跳槽去跟着阿尔加利亚干活，把烂摊子一股脑地丢给了前部下。

而现在，他还是要负责残响乐团表面上遮掩的差事、面子工程、招揽活计，甚至还多了处理记者招待会、安排粉丝见面会和推脱饭局——因为格蕾塔总坚持要自己主厨——的事儿，比起过去更加手忙脚乱，女人倒还是只需要拿起刀来砍人。或许她有过一段要干那些杂务的时候，不过看样子早就交接给了那两个能干的年轻人。

昔日的部下当了事务所的头儿，过去的老板在给别人打没有加班工资的工，这一点也不好笑；以前他想拿部下当拉磨的驴，找不到机会，现在他天天给乐团当拉磨的驴，还吃不上一顿好的。……有那么一瞬间，塞尔玛承认他后悔了。也许不止是一瞬间，可苍蓝残响放他再次跳槽的概率约等于阿尔加利亚他本人劝服妹妹和妹夫离婚，也就是零，甚至是负数。

他和前部下其实没什么好说的，塞尔玛甚至不知道柳真就她的前上司对她的新部下们说过些什么——反正那两个小年轻看到他的时候满脸的气势汹汹，就差往他身上招呼两刀——又觉得她不是那样会嚼人舌根的女人，于是作罢了。柳真的两条腿搁在从下往上数的第五级台阶上面，微微侧着然后翘起脚尖，膝盖上瘦削的线条相当明显。塞尔玛看了一会，思考着按她的身材，搁在这里就嫌太长，往下一级或许就有点不太平稳，如果不放东西，伸直下去大概能够到第二第三阶的位置……虽说他不应去对这个和陌生人也差不许多的女人的外表指指点点，他的目光闪动了几次，为了避开她偶尔飘忽的视线。

柳真又划拉了两下便当的内容物，然后把塑料盒连同一次性筷子一同顿到边上，用手撑住身后的地面，把脚尖伸向第二级台阶的边缘，因为久坐而发出沉闷的关节的咔咔声。差了一点点，塞尔玛在心里比划了一下。女人偏过头，耳朵贴近了右肩膀，露出线条分明的下颚和衬衫领口下突出的锁骨，耳垂上还留着戴过耳夹的红痕。她细碎的短发歪斜到一侧，连原本过时朴素的发型都变得不那么过时朴素起来，在灯光下镀上一层浅金，但不免被染上的斑白仍然扎眼，告诉他：柳真四十出头了，仍然做着那半黑半白的路子上吃年轻饭的工作，说不定会一直做到入土；他也一样，或许还要更加落魄，落魄得多、还更老，如果说晚跳槽两年，就不是这种光景了，直接摇身一变人生赢家也是有可能的。

塞尔玛咋舌，至少他看起来不算老，黑色染剂在这方面至少尽职尽责地发挥了功效。

于是在柳真的部下们看不到的角度，塞尔玛喊她凑近些低下头，她照做了，然后感觉到头顶些微的刺痛。男人抽回手，屈了手指、把从她的头上摘下来的两根白发弹进树丛的底层。

这样看起来不那么老气，他耸耸肩，不知是责怪还是笑话地说她不懂得去染一下到底能年轻几岁。柳真只是抿了唇角，用牙齿磨蹭着下唇上的死皮，斜着眼睛看他，眼角还是和过去一样翘起来，是上了眼影会很好看的类型，可她总是素面朝天。以前或许还会推崇所谓的素颜美人，现在只会说“怎样化素颜妆看不出痕迹”，又不得不承认……确实很美。

塞尔玛看着女人不解风情的脸，她不再年轻光滑的皮肤在路灯下显出些粗糙的纹理，然后出于某种突如其来的冲动，他凑过去，把嘴唇贴近了她干涩的嘴唇——碰了碰，很快就分开了。

这并不是因为他害怕瓦伦汀或是天满或是他们两人一起转过身来，塞尔玛对自己说。

女人的表情只是怔着，或者说一贯地有些呆板地无表情着，他自觉讨了个没趣，于是站起身，走到旁边树丛遮掩的地方，想从口袋里掏烟。他用两根手指夹住皱巴巴的烟盒的一边，往外扯着，听到沙沙的里侧纸张被撕开而外面塑料膜还粘连着的怪声。塞尔玛花了四十三秒抽出了一根烟，在寒冷的夜风中哆嗦手指往嘴里送。

“我不喜欢你领口的烟味，很臭。

这时候，柳真介于温和和冷淡、清脆和沙哑之间的嗓音在他的身后响起来。塞尔玛的肩膀都硬了，那根差不多五十美分的烟滑脱下来掉进松软的浮土里面，他看了看，不是滋味地抬起脚踩在烫金的印花上边，又在彻底把它踏进泥巴的时候觉得自己太冲动了一些，早知道该在她不注意的时候再捡起来，半夜偷偷地抽。

没有电影里那样女主角把脑袋靠过来的剧情，说不定连牵手都能被追杀两条半街，他们之间本就没有多少浪漫的情愫，还要被泼上一盆凉水。只是两个啃着便当的中年人相互取一下暖而已。

他掏出手机，之前定好了的三个半小时的闹钟，倒计时才走了四分之一，秒数咔哒咔哒地往下走，看着叫人烦躁。塞尔玛杵了一会儿，走了，因为觉得回到之前坐的那个地方太过尴尬，尤其是想象到石板台阶被体温焐热之后半凉不凉的触感，还有压根挑不出话题的沉默。

不过，至少从此他懂得在接吻前先换衬衫，就结果而言大概算得上是件好事，又或许是没有机会再实践了的事。


End file.
